Give Us Back Our Pokemon
by seawy
Summary: Violet gets a interesting call from her friend Misty. She heads over and finds that her Grandpa had died. She runs into the woods and bumps into her best friend Kirlia. SPOILERS not very good at summaries and if we told you that would ruin the story. Rated T just to be safe.


Violet walked over to her home, worried. She had gotten a call from Misty, something about her Grandpa. She glanced down at Vee, exchanging worried glances before Violet opened the door. The raven-haired teen went to her Grandfather's bedroom, shocked by what she saw. Her Grandfather was laying there, the sheets over his eyes.

"N-No…. He, he can't be…" Violet's eyes teared up before she raced out of the house, ignoring Vee's calls. She ran to a field in the nearby forest before collapsing onto her knees, tears flowing freely from her violet eyes. She let out a choked sob before curling up against a large tree.

Marvin Lavoie, Grandfather of Violet Lavoie, had died of a heart attack.

Kirlia hear the sobs of her best friend and followed them to a small clearing in the forest. She ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She didn't get a response from her right away. She frowned and looked down at the shiny Sandslash that had been following her. She had inherited it from her late father.

"Sandslash go see if you can find where she ran from." She said. The Sandslash nodded and ran in the direction Violet had come from.

"It's okay Vi," she said reassuringly, before hugging her crying friend.

Violet simply let out another chocked sob, tears staining Kirlia's black jacket, as she was unable to stop the flow of tears. How could she? Her only family member was dead! The normally stoic trainer sobbed like a small child as she clung to her best friend, shaking the entire time.

After a few minutes, Sandslash was nearing Violet's home, where her Pokemon waited, all worried for Violet, but not wanting to leave just yet. Vee sat at the front door, her brown ears sagging as she watched the path Violet took. The Eevee knew Violet would want some time to cry, and it was better if she was able to cry alone.

Sandslash finally made it to the house and immediately spotted Vee, Violet's Eevee. He called out to her.

"Slash slash Sandslash?" he asked her. (Translation: What's wrong with your trainer?) The Eevee looked sadly at the ground but looked up.

"Vee Eevee." It said sadly. (Translation: Her grandpa is no longer with us.) Sandslash nodded sadly.

"Vee vee?" She asked before the Sandslash left. (Translation: What are you doing here anyway?) The Sandslash told her that his trainer found her in the woods crying, and invited her to come along with him. She agreed and they headed back together.

By the time they returned, Violet's sobbing was calming down, but not by much. Her grip on Kirlia didn't look like it would loosen anytime soon, as she was clinging to her friend as if she were a lifeline. Vee cautiously approached them, nudging Kirlia slightly to get her attention as Violet's other Pokemon, Ray, Garry and Ben slowly approached. Ben padded up, giving his usual "Vena!" Before sitting, eyes full of worry.

Kirlia's scraggy that she got from her brother in the Unova region at the time waddled up.

"Scraggy!" he said. Kirlia shushed him and smiled softly, knowing her friend wouldn't stop until she ran out of tears. She turned to her Sandslash and he told her in his language which she understood… only Sandslash though, her mother taught her. Now that she knew why her friend was crying she started to cry herself she knew the old man, he was kind to her.

Hearing her friend cry Violet stopped and looked at her friend and sniffed.

"Why are _you _crying?" she asked.

"Your Grandpa died!" Kirlia responded. Violet's crying age had soon ended and she called her Eevee and pointed to a tree nearby.

"Vee use Tailwhip!" Vee hesitated but did what she was told, next thing they knew all her Pokemon were destroying trees and bushes as Violet try to let out all her anger.

There was a sound in the bush behind Kirlia, her friend was a few feet away but she heard it too and stopped.

"Hello?" Kirlia called out readjusting her glasses.

"Anyone there?" She continued. Next thing the girls new they were dived at and shoved into bags. Kirlia could hear her friend and all of their Pokemon in bags to… they were struggling with Violet's Venosaur.

"Kirlia! What's going on?" Violet called out to her friend.

Violet struggled in an attempt to get out of the bag, only succeeding in tangling herself further into it. Outside of the bags, Bob was knocking over the Team Rocket grunts that were trying to bag him, all while making a commotion in an attempt to get someone from town to the clearing.

He eventually got caught. Kirlia was yelling as she was being knocked around in the bag, her glasses getting knocked off her face. She heard her Scraggy and Sandslash talking to one another, only hearing one side of the conversation. She cried out when she felt glass breaking under her.

"Violet? My glasses just broke, I think I'm bleeding." She said. Her Sandslash screeched after she said that, she heard fabric ripping and screams from the grunts. Kirlia's bag was soon cut open. She fell out of the bag and ran over to the bag Violet was in.

"Sandslash use cut!" she said, Kirlia's Sandslash cut open Violet's bag and she fell out along with a pokeball.

"Umph!" Violet fell on her back, wincing slightly before sitting up, catching a glimpse of the last grunts fleeing. She glanced around as Garry reappeared, making a sad sound when he couldn't find Ray. Violet tried to sit up, wincing at the pain in her tailbone, it was probably bruised now.

Kirlia ran over to Violet and frowned deeply.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried, Violet nodded. Sandslash looked up at Kirlia despair in his eyes.

"It's okay Sandslash we'll find them," She said reassuringly, and then turned to her friend, "Right?" she finished. Violet shrugged and fell to her knees, she could feel tears pouring down her face again. Kirlia put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but you have to be strong now, we both do if we want to get our Pokemon back," She said, picking Violet up by her arms.

"Now let's head back to Misty and tell her what happened." Kirlia finished.


End file.
